Red Silhouette
by ShadowAmaya Sparda
Summary: Silhouette Maria the Hedgehog, meets up with new friends and enemies. She is the new girl in Station Square. She learns about her long lost half brothers and half sisters. She also learns more about herself. Couples pending [Possible Revamp to come]
1. New Girl in Station Square: Silhouette

_**Red **__**Silhouette**_

_Hi! This is my first fanfic. Ok, review on how it does and I'll start on Chapter 2._

_Chapter 1: The new girl in Station Square, Silhouette_

_Silhouette is walking down the streets of Station Square. She then bumps into a male. He was looking at her like he had just seen a ghost. She helped him up and said. "Oops, sorry. My bad. I guess I wasn't paying attention. What are you staring at?" She had noticed he had been staring at her for a while. The man just shook his head and ran off in a hurry. Silhouette just shrugged it off and continued walking down the streets. She was walking to the ice cream parlor on the end of the block._

_Tails and Sonic are also walking toward the same ice cream parlor. Sonic had ran ahead of his little buddy. Tails tried to tell him to wait up, Sonic was already gone. Tails just sighed and ran after him. Sonic was running so fast that he did not notice the female red and black hedgehog in front of him. Sonic then bumped straight into her. Silhouette got up and brushed herself off.She then offered Sonic a hand to get up. Sonic quickly took it and looked over the female. He was speechless for a few moments because she was beautiful. She then said. "Hello, my name is Silhouette Maria the Hedgehog. What's your name Speedy?" Sonic then said. "Oh, hello, Silhouette. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I am very sorry for running into you earlier. I wasn't paying attention. Did you know I am the worls'd fastest hedgehog?" She just shook her head 'no' while smiling. Silhouette then said. " Sonic where are you off to in such a hurry?" He just said. "Nowhere. I was just racing my little buddy. We were heading to the ice-cream parlor." She then nodded in agreement. Sonic waited for Tails waited for to catch up to them. Tails finally caught up to them and asked. "Hey Sonic, who is the female red and black hedgehog over there and why does she look like Shadow, but the colors are swutched?" Sonic just shrugged and said. "Tails, this is Silhouette Maria the Hedgheog. I don't know, but she seems like Shadow's faternal twin or something." Silhouette ears twitched as she turned around angrily toward of Sonic and Tails. She then bitch-slapped Sonic and said. "Can't you read? I am not Shadow's faternal twin nor am I any relation to him. I do not even know who Shadow the Hedgehog is?" Silhouette then ran off crying. Tails just watched in fear as Sonic was slapped by a girl. Sonic just sat there on the ground and he was slapped and knocked down. Sonic was speechless. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Red Silhouette**_

_I'm back!! _

Responses:

_L.N: Yes, Sonic apparently can't read. He didn't notice the writing in bright red on her pants that said 'I am NOT Shadow's twin!' Tails didn't have the time to tell him to look before he replied. She doesn't have a problem, just a natural pet peeve with people associating her with someone she doesn't know about. Oh and thanks for my first review. For that you get something special, a special batch of cookies, brownies, and an edited picture! I will get to that sooner or later. Depends on my free time and if I can find a good picture. (You can also send me a picture you wish to be edited with what needs to be edited, free of charge for you) XP_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic + Co. They are copyrighted of Sega. (I will own them all soon enough…along with Square Enix…)_

_Shadow and Vincent: Don't even think about ShadowRaven. You know you might as well help work for them and help us out. Make us better and maybe add more characters. _

_Chapter 2:_

_Silhouette ran straight into a dark alley because she was not paying attention to where she was going. Silhouette then bumped into what felt like a brick wall. She was immediately knocked down. She shook off the pain and looked up at what she bumped into, and had noticed that she bumped into someone. She then said. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Why did he have to be so mean? I purposely put it on my pants in bright red letters. 'I am NOT Shadow's twin!' I hate him so much!" The male whom she had bumped into, grabbed her wrist and threw her aside. She just flew and smashed into the wall next to them. She lost consciousness shortly afterwards. The man just picked her up and grabbed a rope ladder hanging above them. He climbed into the helicopter and flew off with Silhouette under his arm. _

_Shadow, whom was casually walking down the street, was the first to spot the helicopter. He then started to chase it because he thought they might have some useful information. Sonic and Tails noticed the helicopter soon after. Tails however was the first and only one to notice the unconscious Silhouette under the man's arm. Shadow managed to grab a hold of the bottom of the helicopter. Tails flew up to the helicopter while holding Sonic. Sonic let go of Tails and ran up to the door of the helicopter. Tails grabbed onto the back of the helicopter and stayed there. Neither of them knew that Shadow was clinging to the underside of the helicopter. _

_Silhouette was placed on a cot inside the helicopter while the male grabbed an AK-47 and prepared for an attack. Sonic found the door and opened it wide. Tails and Shadow stayed where they were while they watched him go inside. Sonic jumped inside, saw the unconscious Silhouette on a small cot and the male, whom kidnapped her, with an AK-47. Sonic immediately jumped at the male out of instinct. His choice was not a good one, for the male shot at him. Sonic got hit in his side and right leg. Once he saw that the blue hedgehog was down, the man kicked Sonic out of the helicopter and closed the door again. _

_Tails dived after Sonic in an attempt to rescue him. Tails barely caught Sonic before Sonic hit the ground. Tails laid Sonic down on a bench. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Rouge. _

_Shadow was still clinging to the helicopter when they landed at their base in the distant forest. The male, once again, picked Silhouette up and carried her into the building. He then tied her unconscious figure to a chair. Shadow knew nothing of the red and black female hedgehog being held captive inside. Shadow slipped into the base ever so silently, and made sure he didn't trip any of the alarms._

_Rouge came and helped Tails get Sonic back to Sonic's home. She then set him down on his bed. Tails and Rouge walked out into the living room. He then explained to her what he thought had happened to Sonic. Rouge nodded and told Tails to take care. She then flew off after she said good-bye._

_Silhouette was just beginning to regain consciousness. She looked around the room and tried to move. She then realized that she was tied to a chair. She sighed and decided to wait for someone to pass by._

_The young men that were supposedly guarding the door to the computer lab were quickly rendered unconscious. The room seemed to be empty, so Shadow assumed everyone was on break. He had about 10 min. until they came back which gave him more than enough time to open and search a few files._

_Silhouette heard 2 people coming down the hall. She then immediately pretended that she was still unconscious. The male whom captured her and his boss showed up outside Silhouette's room. They started to observe her from outside the room through a 1 way window._

_Shadow found an interesting file while searching through files for important information. The file contained information on a red and black female hedgehog by the name of ShadowRaven. He checked through the file briefly, and then saved the file to a disk. Then he found another file on another red and black female hedgehog by the name of Silhouette Maria the Hedgehog. He was really surprised by her middle name the most. Shadow's memories held the name 'Maria' and associated it with a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. He also found a picture of the hedgehog, whose file he was peering into and saved everything about the 2 female hedgehogs on a CD-Rom which he put back into a case and stored into his pocket. _

_Shadow ran towards the exit, but was soon grabbed and tranquilized. Shadow's body went limp immediately. The man just carried Shadow off toward his little 'cage'. Silhouette saw the man and the black and red hedgehog as they passed by her. She thought 'Who was that handsome hedgehog? Maybe he was this Shadow the Hedgehog. I can see why everyone thinks we are related now. We do look slightly alike.' Silhouette waited for the male to leave the area and he was far enough away before trying to bite the ropes off of her body. Shadow was just regaining consciousness not to long after he was tied to the chair in his prison. His prison cell was adjacent to Silhouette's. He looked around and only saw a glass wall and plain white walls. Silhouette was finally able to bite the ropes binding her. She jumped up from her chair and ran out of her room. She then ran toward the room beside her and stopped. She then looked inside at the male black and red hedgehog sitting inside conscious and staring back at her. _

_Shadow looked at Silhouette like she wasn't really there and they didn't look alike. He shook his head and then mouthed the words 'Help me please?' to her hoping she could see them. He then looked around the room and down at his binding ropes. He sighed and nodded to Silhouette. _

_Silhouette nodded back and then ran around toward where the door was. She opened it and then went over to him and untied his ropes. That is when about 5 guards came into the room and saw Shadow untied and Silhouette free and helping him. She gasped and hid behind Shadow scared. The guards then started to fire at both Shadow and Silhouette. Silhouette got shot in the side and then fell to the ground in pain and bleeding slightly. The wound wasn't fatal though. Shadow growled and turned to them. "How dare you shoot an unarmed woman? Have you no dignity?! No right?! No mind?! I may not know the girl, but she just helped me get free. Thank you…" He said while smirking slightly. _

_Shadow then started to glow red and floated above the ground slightly. "Chaos Blast!" He yelled and then the red aura around him spread through out the room and knocked everyone except Shadow and Silhouette unconscious in less than a second. _

_He then picked up Silhouette who was still alive, but her eyes were closed. He placed her on his back and ran out of the room as quickly as possible. He ran through the halls of the base as silently as possible without tripping any of the alarms he knew were set. Shadow then, accidentally, ran straight into a dead end and turned around to run off again, but then he was picked up by his wrists and a sleeping gas was administered to both him and Silhouette. They were both asleep when they were carried off to their new room together. The male then tied them back to back and made sure the ropes were tight enough this time. Neither Shadow nor Silhouette knew where they were or what was going to happen to them, but they both had their theories and fears to worry about while they were asleep._

_Meanwhile, Sonic was recovering from the gun wound he received earlier that day with Tails by his side helping him and taking care of him. Tails was moving around making sure nothing was out of place and everything was neat while Sonic was supposedly asleep. Little did Tails know Sonic had awoken from his weird drugged sleep and was just sitting up. He then asked. "Where is Silhouette? Did they get away with her? And how the hell did I get here?" Tails jumped and then turned to his now curious and awaken friend. "I see you have awakened Sonic. To answer your questions, I don't know where she is. Yes, they did get away with her. Finally, Rouge and I flew you here and bandaged you up. Sonic, what happened to you up there? All I saw were you going in; the door still open, and then I heard a gunshot. You fell out of the helicopter in a semi-conscious state." Sonic shook his head and laid back down. He knew he was a jerk to Silhouette at first, and the guilt was finally truly settling in. He wanted to save her at all costs, if he could. Tails left Sonic to think and went into the kitchen. Tails started to cook a meal for himself and Sonic. He also grabbed a fresh roll of bandages. He went back to Sonic, re-wrapped the wound in fresh bandages, and then went back to check on the meal. Sonic had fallen back to sleep when he came in the second time._

_Silhouette started to wake up only to notice the ropes bound around her and Shadow and the guns to their heads. Silhouette then turned slightly to the male holding the gun to her head and asked in her softest, yet angriest voice. "Why did you kidnap me and capture him? We did nothing wrong!" The guard didn't answer, yet another voice answered instead. "The reason why we captured him was because he was snooping around our base. We kidnapped you because we need your help capturing a certain female hedgehog who looks exactly likes you. Wake up the male, he needs to hear this also, Private Jones." The guard nodded and poked Shadow lightly enough to wake him up from his light sleep. Shadow immediately responded to the poke by looking at the gun first then to Silhouette. The voice spoke again, coming into the light revealing it to be a short man. "Shadow the Hedgehog and Silhouette Maria the Hedgehog. Never thought to see you 2 in the same place at once. But never mind that at the time, Silhouette we need you to do a very important mission for us. You may not know this, but your family has always been willing to do jobs for us, and has been each paid very well. Your mission is to capture a female hedgehog that looks exactly like you by the name of ShadowRaven the Hedgehog by any means necessary. She has stolen a very important data file from us which contains information on your past, his past and her own past. That disk is vital to our research, and it will also help us complete our project. Will you do this for your own sake Silhouette?" Silhouette looked at Shadow first and then glared at the man and Private Jones. "I don't see why I should even consider helping you at all! First of all you kidnapped me! I was already in pain enough, but no………I had to go and get kidnapped by you guys. The only reason I am going to help you is because that you said that disk contains information on me. Hey, Shadow the Hedgehog, what do you think I should do?" She said while looking between the man and Private Jones, then to Shadow._

_Shadow looked at her surprised at first, but then shook it off. "First off, how do you know my name? Second, I think you should help them. I mean they do have info on you. Plus you will be paid very well, you could use the money, especially since you are new Station Square and are probably bunking in with a friend here….." He said while smiling a little. Silhouette nodded in the direction of the short man for his first question and then nodded. "Ok. I guess I will help them, but only if you come with me Shadow, please? I hate to do jobs on my own. Being alone always leads me to trouble….." She said while looking at him. Shadow nodded and smiled. "Of course Silhouette Maria the Hedgehog, unless you just want to be called Silhouette?" He said while looking at her. "Just Silhouette thank you." She said while blushing a light pink._

_The man in front of them nodded in happiness. "Jones, untie them now!" He told the private who was standing there with his gun pointed up at the ceiling as he was trained to do. He then set his gun down and untied them. Once they were untied, Shadow and Silhouette thanked the private and walked out of the room behind the short male who was leading them toward the armory/equipment storage._

_The next chapter is about Shadow and Silhouette's mission! Hope you like it. If you want to see the others in action, just tell me in a review!_

_- ShadowRaven AKA Shadow's Twin _

_Signing off_

_P.S. I luv all my reviewers. Thankies. –Hugglez- You all get a batch of cookies or brownies, your choice. But only if you review!_


End file.
